Más que mi guardaespaldas
by OtomePrincess
Summary: Melody Harmonia era solo una chica promedio, ¿no? No parecía tener nada que esconder. Pero cuando un incidente dentro de la Universidad pone en riesgo su vida... ¿Quién en éste hombre que defiende a Melody con su vida? Pero más importante, ¿cuál es la relación entre éstos dos? El caos de la vida universitaria está por poner a prueba la paciencia del Sr. Katsuragi. DaichiXHeroina,


**Ok, no sé qué estoy haciendo escribiendo ésta historia, pero recientemente no he hecho más que jugar juegos Otome en mi Tablet y este drama surgió en mi cabeza cuando probé el hermoso juego de "My Sweet Bodyguard". Y tengo que decir que es tan… ajshkashjakj sexxxyyy… Ok, basta de parlotear. (Debo agregar que no se hacia dónde dirigir esta historia, y que tampoco tengo mucho tiempo jugando el juego, así que cualquier sugerencia o un dato que esté mal, no duden en decirme por Inbox, gracias!)**

**My Sweet Bodyguard y todos sus personajes que puedan aparecer en esta historia son propiedad de Voltage, Inc. (Si fueran mios… Ojojojo!) Disfruten! ^u^/**

**Un vistazo al día a día**

Ficha Informativa de Caso-Máxima Seguridad

**Nombre: **Melody Harmonia. Folio Especial (0130).

**Edad: **19 años.

**Sujeto a: **Supervisión las 24 hrs, el sujeto no puede estar sin vigilancia por uno de nuestros agentes a menos de 20 mts en todo momento.

**Importancia:** Prioridad.

**Objetivo: **Mantener a salvo, a cualquier costo.

**Solicitante:** CONFIDENCIAL.

**Riesgos: **Diversos casos de riesgo. BAJO INVESTIGACIÓN.

**Guardaespaldas: **Katsuragi, Daichi. Folio (0101).

**Tipo de seguridad necesaria:** Caso particular. El agente asignado para la misión deberá mantener al sujeto a salvo sin alterar de manera notoria la manera de vida de éste. Se exige que el guardaespaldas viva con el sujeto y lo acompañe en todas sus actividades diarias. Mantener un perfil bajo. Armado en todo momento. De ser necesario se podrá crear una identidad falsa para uso público, solo si la seguridad de la misión se ve en peligro (Notificar a Oficinas Centrales). Se aplican todas las clausulas especiales por caso de sujeto femenino.

Este papel era la primera página decorando mi nuevo diario. Se me había entregado una copia de mi propia ficha de caso donde se declaraba que yo, Melody Harmonia, necesitaba de la estricta vigilancia de un Guardaespaldas las 24 horas del día.

Había iniciado este nuevo diario luego de los increíbles acontecimientos de ese… día. Aún me costaba creer como todo había cambiado tan rápido.

En las mañanas me despierto pensando que todo fue solo un sueño y que sigo siendo la chica universitaria promedio viviendo en un pequeño apartamento nada extravagante en el centro de la ciudad. Sola.

-¿Ya se encuentra despierta, Srita. Harmonia?

Pero claro, esta voz masculina llamándome formalmente todas las mañanas a la misma hora rompía todas las ilusiones que mi mente hubiera conjurado hasta ese momento.

-Unghh…-protesté debajo de mis almohadas. No sólo era un protesta por tener que levantarme temprano, sino una voz de molestia por ser referida de manera tan formal.

Sabía que el Sr. Katsuragi no regresaría a menos que me tomara más del tiempo necesario para arreglarme, pero también sabía que su segunda intrusión a mi habitación vendría acompañada de un examen completo en busca de alguna droga somnífera que hubiese entrado en mi organismo sin que mi querido Guardaespaldas se diera cuenta. Y por mucho que me tentara ver la cara de preocupación del Sr. Katsuragi por mi salud tan temprano en la mañana, esta semana quería mantener mi relación con las agujas en ceros.

Finalmente salí al pequeño comedor de mi apartamento con mis cosas listas para atender otro día en la universidad. En la mesa me esperaba un desayuno occidental completo, solo para mí. Un desayuno perfecto, pero sin nadie con quien compartirlo.

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno, Sr. Katsuragi, pero ya le he dicho que me deje hacerlo yo misma-dije sabiendo que el hombre nunca estaba fuera del rango auditivo de mi voz.

-Lo siento, Srita. Harmonia, pero usted sabe que nuestro contrato establece que yo verifique toda la procedencia de su comida sin excepción-respondió es agente de manera autómata, apareciendo del otro lado de la mesa pero sin atreverse a tomar asiento.

((Claro, claro… Nuestro contrato también establece que yo no sea nada más que un paquete al que hay que proteger…)) pensé amargamente mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Además-agregó el Sr. Katsuragi sin cambiar su expresión-No puedo dejar que la hija del Primer Ministro sufra de una intoxicación por algún ingrediente mal preparado.

Sep, esa era yo. Melody Harmonia, estudiante promedio, miembro del club de drama de la universidad, chica normal sin mucho de que presumir. Pero recientemente había que tenido que agregar a esa lista: Hija del Primer Ministro de Japón, blanco número uno de una banda de terroristas aún desconocidos para la nación y, debido a esto mismo, asignada a la vigilancia de halcón del Sr. Katsuragi, Jefe de equipo de una organización dedicada a la seguridad de las familias influyentes de Japón y otras celebridades.

-¿Acaso esta insinuando, Sr. Katsuragi, que no se cocinar propiamente?-dije levantando mi mirada para verle a la cara.

La compostura se perdió por unos segundos mientras su rostro se ruborizaba por haberme "ofendido" con su comentario, sus ojos se abrieron poco menos de medio centímetro más de lo usual y vieron en varias direcciones antes de tratar de enmendar su falta con un comentario vago con que seguro mi comida era deliciosa y que él nunca me ofendería con tal insulto otra vez. Su rostro se calmó al poco tiempo y volvió a su modo de agente.

La verdad no me había ofendido para nada su comentario, solo había armado ese pequeño drama por la seguridad de romper la rutina al menos una vez al día y observar las expresiones que podía hacer el cuerpo del Sr. Katsuragi. Odiaba verlo tan serio aun cuando estábamos solos en la privacidad de mi apartamento.

Salimos del edificio en el auto del Sr. Katsuragi con dirección a la universidad, mi asiento reclinado hasta el fondo para que nadie notase que yo estaba dentro. Finalmente nos detuvimos unas cuadras antes de la entrada, una vez más para asegurar que nadie notase el auto del que me bajaba, pero me gustaba creer que era para que nadie notara al atractivo hombre que me acompañaba.

Caminé con paso lento unos minutos mientras esperaba que la silueta del hombre apareciera por el rabillo de mi ojo al otro lado de la calle, antes de seguir con paso normal hasta la universidad.

-¡Melody!-una voz familiar me llamó al entrar al campus.

No mucho después se hallaba junto a mí mi amiga Elaine. Saludándome con una sonrisa.

Seguimos nuestro camino hacia nuestra clase mientras hablábamos de los acontecimientos más notorios que nos hubiesen ocurrido de ayer para hoy. Todo el tiempo sintiendo la presencia del Sr. Katsuragi siguiendo mis pasos tratando de no llamar la atención.

Finalmente a la hora del almuerzo podía relajarme un poco del estrés que sentía con el estudio, el club de drama y el asunto de ser el blanco de una organización de terroristas. Lo normal.

Dentro de la cafetería me senté con mis amigos en una mesa al centro del lugar, mientras mi guardaespaldas pretendía ser el tipo que limpiaba los pisos cuando alguien derramaba la comida.

-Y dinos, Melody…-inició Dan en un tono que no me gustaba mucho. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia mientras bebía mi limonada.-¿Quién es el chico afortunado del que estás enamorada?

La pregunta me tomó desprevenida y mi garganta se cerró de inmediato, haciéndome ahogar con mi bebida.

-¡Cough! ¡Cough!-me golpeé el pecho en un intento desesperado por desbloquear mi garganta. Mis amigos se ayudaron hasta que vieron como volvía a entrar aire a mis pulmones luego de unos momentos.

Detrás de mí pude sentir como el Sr Katsuragi se alarmaba y se ponía en posición para ayudarme. Gracias a Dios me había recuperado antes de que ninguna medida fuera necesaria por parte de él.

-Cough… ¿Qué rayos, Dan?-le volví a lanzar una mirada furiosa-¿Día de preguntar sobre la vida amorosa de Melody?

No podía decir que solo estaba molesta por mi casi muerte por limonada, sino que la pregunta en si era un tema que no quería discutir en ese momento, mucho menos con la causa del tema a menos de 5 metros detrás de mí.

-Oye, oye; no puedes culparme por casi ahogarte. Era solo una pregunta inocente…-le fulminé con la mirada-¡A-además! ¡Es obvio que estás enamorada de alguien!-dijo moviendo sus manos en círculos erráticos, tratando de desviar el tema-Te la pasas suspirando y viendo hacia el cielo todo el tiempo. Tampoco puedes culparme por querer ser buen amigo y averiguar tus problemas.

Sabía que Dan decía la verdad, pero también sabía que Dan tenía ciertos sentimientos por mí que me impedían creer que sus preguntas fueran completamente inocentes. Él siempre estaba tratando de averiguar mi vida amorosa de una u otra manera, y aunque a veces me resultaba algo patético y tierno, más seguido que nunca sus intentos me daban ganas de colgarlo de sus pulgares desde el quinto nivel.

-Hmp, no tengo idea de a qué te refieres Dan-dije cerrando mis ojos y levantando mi mandíbula en un gesto indignado.-Mi mente puede estar ocupada con otras cosas como el estudio o la obra de teatro cuya fecha de estreno se aproxima.

-Es cierto Dan, no puedes saltar a conclusiones y de inmediato declarar que Melody está enamorada de alguien. Muchas cosas acosan la mente de una mujer, ¿sabes?-se unió a mi argumento mi mejor amiga, Jade.

-Si Dan, tranquilo-aportó finalmente Kenji, el último chico de nuestro pequeño círculo-Seguro que le prestas mucha atención a Melody, ¿no crees?

Era el turno de Dan para hacer el ridículo, ahogándose con un pedazo de pan que estaba masticando al oír la declaración de Kenji. Esta vez nadie movió un músculo para ayudarlo. Bueno, en mi mente así hubiera sido, si no fuera porque Elaine de inmediato le extendió su propia bebida al chico para que éste no se asfixiara y muriera en plena cafetería.

El rubio tomó la salvación ofrecida de inmediato y la bebió de un solo trago antes de proseguir.

-¡¿Q-qué rayos dices, Kenji?! ¿De qué lado estás, huh?-vociferó sonrojado, aún muy perturbado por haber sido "delatado" por su mejor amigo.

-Pues es obvio, ¿no?-de inmediato haló a Jade hacia él-Del lado donde mi novia esté-Declaró dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras ella reía ante la expresión de traición de Dan.

La conversación siguió con el tema sobre como las novias podían volver a dos amigos uno contra el otro o algo así. La verdad ya no puse mucha atención después de eso. La imagen de Jade y Kenji tan felices en brazos del otro me hizo cuestionarme si algún día algo así me pasaría a mí. La imagen de cierto guardaespaldas saltando de inmediato en mi cabeza.


End file.
